


Theoretical Ending for True Suck (crack fic)

by Meridiean



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridiean/pseuds/Meridiean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric Northman returns to Bon Temps and it doesn't go as you think it might... Definitely a super-short crack fic!  Starring "Had It With The Stupid And The Crazy" Eric Northman and Stoopie-Stupid Sookie Stackhouse!  There's even a wee bit (bite?) o'Bill, too...  You have been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theoretical Ending for True Suck (crack fic)

A/N: While I wish things WOULD work out between Eric and Sookie, still, this is an appropriate bit of reality, too:

.

.

Eric Northman noticed an odd scent in the air…a disgusting, perverted scent he thankfully hadn’t experienced in quite a while. After another inhalation, he turned around.

“Sookie Stackh… or is it Compton now?”  His syrupy-sweet voice couldn’t hide his  contempt.

“Eric!  What are you doing here?”  Sookie was shocked!  There was Eric!  Maybe he could save the day, well, night and she could yell at him for, well, saving the night!

“For some stupid reason I had come to check on you but, according to the stench of Compton’s blood, apparently you don’t need my help.”  He paused and took a good look, not liking who and what he saw…and scented.  What did he ever see in her?

“Bluntly, come to think of it, it also appears that I deserve much better than you.”

“Whaaat,” Sookie stuttered in shock. This…this was Eric! He was supposed to always understand and let her have her excuses – he wasn’t ever supposed to call her on her shit!  Fuck!  There was no way Bill could save them all – that’s what Eric  was for!

“I can’t pretend to ignore your stupidity any longer, Sookie. I’ve tried to overlook, explain, and ignore your moronic ways, but, I just can’t do that anymore. You, my dear, are a right nasty stupid bint, and I deserve better. Hell, even my gullible and somewhat backward newest child shows more compassion and ability to learn than you do, so, yeah, later.”

With that said, Eric turned and flew into the sky to follow his bond with his youngest Child.

And Bill ate Sookie.

The End.

.

.

.

**A/N: Now, please feel free to post YOUR preferred ending to True Suck in the reviews section – I can’t wait to see what you have to say!**


End file.
